The present invention relates generally to the testing of automotive parts. More particularly, the present invention relates to the testing of automotive parts and the gathering of data from these tests to be used not only for working ability analysis but also for use in designing and redesigning manufacturing warranties that are included with them.
The servicing of automotive vehicles has become extremely complicated in this modem era because of factors such as the complexity of the vehicle, the inadequacy of available specifications on the vehicle and the changes in regulatory requirements applicable to the vehicle. Further, the capability of some diagnostic equipment used in diagnosing and servicing vehicles has not kept pace with changes in the vehicles. Added to these complications is a growing scarcity of personnel trained in servicing such complicated equipment. For example, whereas it had been possible to service many vehicles with internal combustion engines by checking the condition of ignition parts, adjustments of carburetors, or condition of electrical systems and replacing some or all parts, the newer vehicles have engines that do not have the older conventional ignition parts, the fuel supply is not easily adjusted, and the electrical system is sometimes separately controlled by its own built-in computer. Further, some governmental regulatory agencies prohibit some adjustments or have established operating conditions for vehicle engines that require adjustments to an engine""s operation that can only be accomplished with special test equipment.
In addition, since a great majority of parts are sealed, it is not easy for a mechanic to identify with certainty whether the part is malfunctioning or not. A mechanic who feels that the part is faulty could replace the part only for the initial problem to remain. The customer returns to the mechanic with frustration and disbelief as to the mechanic""s ability and honesty.
Furthermore, manufacturers and resellers of the parts usually offer a limited warranty on the parts that are sold. Depending on the warranty provided, the costs to reimburse customers for warranty related problems can be significant.
The summary of the foregoing with regard to the state of the prior art in the modem complicated and regulated vehicle diagnosis and service business, is that there is a growing need for a system that will permit a mechanic or vehicle owner to know the present condition of automotive part and be able to show to the owner or mechanic where and how the part is deficient.
Furthermore, there is a need for manufacturers to obtain data as to the performance of the parts they manufacture after the part has been installed. This data could be used for design purposes as well as a need for offering strategic warranties that would come with purchasing the part.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that is able to diagnose whether specific automotive parts are functioning or not. Furthermore, there is a need for the ability for owners to see the diagnosis as well as for others to have access to the data that is garnered from the diagnosis. There is also need for third parties to have access to the data a number of reasons, ranging from design to warranties.
It is therefore an aspect of the present invention to provide a diagnostic system for analyzing automotive parts to determine their condition.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a system for collecting and compiling this information that can be given to the customer as well as to the manufacturer or other third parties for analysis purposes.
The above and other aspects are achieved through the use of a novel combination of features as herein disclosed. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system is comprised of a computer that contains a display device such as monitor, an input device (e.g. a keyboard or a touch screen), a storage device such as a hard-drive, and software capable of collecting data. The data is collected from an adapter of which one end is attached to the computer and the other one end and attached to an automotive part.
In accordance with another embodiment, a starter is the automotive part used from which performance data is extracted. In the case of a starter, the system contains source or power leads that enable the starter to be tested. The source or power leads are connected to a power source such as a battery or transformer.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an alternator is tested by first being secured. Then the alternator is connected via belts to a motor. The motor is activated which rotates the belts that drive the alternator. At this point, performance data is collected from the alternator and transmitted to the computer via the adapter.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a method is set forth for testing automotive. The method is comprised of connecting an adapter so that a first end is connected to a computer comprised of an (i) input device, (ii) a display device, (iii) a storage device and (iv) software code, and a second end is connected to the part; connecting the part to a pair of source leads that are connected to a power source, if the part requires power in order to be tested; testing the part by applying power and activating the part; transmitting test results from the part to the computer; and compiling and storing the test results.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract included below, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.